


lesson one.

by andnowforyaya



Series: blue moon pet house series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Feelings, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Vibrators, pet houses, shownu and hyungwon don't make an actual appearance but are referred to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Kihyun is punished for picking a fight with another pet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> brain: stop writing pet AUs  
> me: N E V E R

The punishment is almost unbearable. Kihyun’s body is hot all over, sweat pooling under his knees onto the sheets covering the bed, his mouth soft and open around the ball gag Hoseok tied over the bottom half of his face. He can barely feel the straps of the gag digging into his cheeks anymore, the worn leather like the caress of gentle fingers brushing over skin. His shoulders are heaving with every breath, and beginning to ache in this position, his forearms tied behind his back with a long, single length of silk. Hoseok had folded him over on his knees, chest pressed to the bed, and then tied his ankles to the tops of his thighs with nylon.

“Don’t you dare move from this position,” Hoseok had said as he coaxed Kihyun open with slick fingers, opening him up so slowly Kihyun was shaking in his bonds by the time Hoseok pushed the vibrator inside of him and turned it on. It’s smaller than Hoseok, but he’d been wracked with tremors anyway then, his first orgasm of the night coursing through him in a slow, torturous wave. His scream muffled by the gag in his mouth.

“My beautiful, naughty pet,” Hoseok had said, smoothing his palm over Kihyun’s bottom lovingly as the tremors fells away, as Kihyun’s body relaxed into the bonds.

And then he’d left, most likely to check on the other pets in their House.

There are four pets in total and two masters at Blue Moon, and their clientele typically comes from a wealthier social standing than Kihyun is used to.

It feels like Hoseok left ages ago. Long enough for Kihyun to climax again just from the gentle buzz of the vibrator inside of him, for the sweat at his temples to start drying, for the low hum of the toy to fade away and transform into euphoria as he rocks in tiny, restricted movements against the bed.

Kihyun feels like he’s floating, everything distant and hazy. His blood sings inside of his veins, hot and fizzling, all of his nerve endings sensitized. He can feel every thread of cotton in the sheets under his knees pressing against his skin. Every time he pushes against the restraints it feels like a kiss, like Hoseok is there telling him how lovely he is, how beautiful and good. He clenches around the vibrator and imagines it’s actually Hoseok and nearly blacks out from the shockwave of pleasure that crashes through him.

How he wants to be touched, to feel Hoseok’s fingers on him, inside of him. Though the pleasure he’s experiencing is immense, it is also incomplete, and Kihyun aches for it, somewhere deep in his heart. He whines against the gag, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. How cruel of Hoseok to leave him like this, to leave him untouched and alone.

It is a common punishment for misbehaving pets, but it also one Kihyun has never found to be particularly effective between him and Hoseok. No matter how long Hoseok leaves him for, he knows his master will return.

Through the haze, he registers the sound of a door opening and closing. Soft and careful footsteps. The bed dipping and fingers brushing through his hair. Blindly, Kihyun turns into the touch, smearing the tears that had gathered in his eyes over his cheeks and nose and the sheets. He hears someone chuckle, low in his throat, the sound making him tremble.

“Oh, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok says, unhooking the gag around Kihyun’s mouth and letting the straps fall to the sides of Kihyun’s face. He eases the ball out, mindful, careful.

“Master,” Kihyun breathes out in relief, an automatic response. It hurts to form the words, and he closes his mouth slowly. Hoseok hovers close, wearing a robe over silk bottoms. Kihyun feels a smile form over his lips.

“Is it ‘Master’ already?” Hoseok asks, gentle in his choice of words as he places the gag on the table beside the bed. It had taken a long time for Kihyun to accept Hoseok completely after the auction, and even now there is lenience that Hoseok allows in his hold over Kihyun. It is a strange thing, for their lines to blur at times, for Kihyun to feel not like a pet with Hoseok but like something else. Like almost an equal.

Slowly, Hoseok eases the vibrator out also, turning it off in the process. Kihyun’s body feels cold without it, numb without the constant tingling. His hole feels wide and empty.

Kihyun nods as Hoseok’s gaze darkens with unmasked lust, Hoseok’s fingers playing against the rim of his stretched hole, dipping in shallowly. He squirms in his ties, expression pleading.

“Not yet, pet,” Hoseok says. “I want to hear your reflections from this punishment.”

He withdraws his fingers, and the absence of them opens a chasm of need and desperation in Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun’s already heated cheeks color more deeply as he realizes with a start he has nothing he can share with Hoseok. Nothing that Hoseok wants to hear, anyway. He turns his face away again, knowing he may be scolded for it.

“You didn’t reflect at all, did you?” Hoseok asks knowingly. His hand feels broad and hot over the back of Kihyun’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun whispers into the mattress. “I was -- thinking about how much I missed you.”

It’s a provocative choice of words even if it’s the truth, playing to Hoseok’s affections. One of Kihyun’s previous masters might have punished him more for it, a stifling rebuke or isolating Kihyun from their touches for longer than he could bear. But Hoseok isn’t like that -- Hoseok isn’t like any of his previous masters -- and Kihyun trusts him.

“As much as I love to hear that,” Hoseok begins, moving to settle himself behind Kihyun on the bed, “it also pains me. It means you’ve learned nothing from your actions.”

Hoseok unties his wrists, unwinding the silk so tenderly it feels like whispers over Kihyun’s skin. Kihyun realizes with a whimper how much his arms ache, and hides his face again, so that Hoseok cannot see him grimace. But a tremor of another kind wracks his body, and Hoseok notices.

“Shh,” he whispers against Kihyun’s ear. His hands begin to massage feeling back into Kihyun’s arms and wrists. “I’m not mad, pet. I just wanted you to learn.”

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun says again, voice hitching. “And I am sorry for what I called Hyungwon.”

Hoseok places a kiss high on Kihyun’s spine and encourages him to shift his arms so that they are over his head and in front of him. “There, see?” Hoseok murmurs against his skin, his fingers trailing delicately over Kihyun’s ribs. “Remorse is a good first step.”

Kihyun hums with the small praise, encouraged by it and by Hoseok’s gentle ministrations to his limbs. He feels the ties around his ankles and thighs being loosened and sighs, relaxing as he entrusts Hoseok with his body. At times like this he wonders if this is how all pets feel, willingly at the complete mercy of their masters.

“Why on earth were you fighting Hyungwon?” Hoseok asks next, and Kihyun feels like he would tell him anything with the way Hoseok is massaging his fingers in Kihyun’s hair, tapping his thighs to spread his knees wider. He hears the soft thump of Hoseok’s robe hitting the floor by the bed, and then Hoseok’s wet, slick finger is pressing against his hole, in and down, stretching him.

His mouth falls open in a moan, and he forgets the question. Hoseok repeats it, one finger quickly turning into two.

“He said Master Hyunwoo was better!” Kihyun almost shouts, unprepared for the sudden intrusion.

“Better?” Hoseok’s fingers scissor inside of him. Kihyun was already stretched from the vibrator, so the added pressure is an easy adjustment. He wishes Hoseok would hurry up. He wishes he could move and demand more, but the punishment has drained him, his previous high leaving him quickly and sapping all his strength, and it takes nearly all of Kihyun’s energy to answer Hoseok’s questions while pushing his hips back onto Hoseok’s fingers.

“A better master,” Kihyun mumbles. “He has more hold over his pets.”

“And you disagreed?”

Kihyun’s response turns into another breathy moan as Hoseok adds more slick to his hand and another finger. In and out in a steady, slow rhythm. He nods. Hoseok kisses his shoulder blades.

“We are all part of the same House,” Hoseok says. “I have no competition with Hyunwoo.”

“But he is not better than you,” Kihyun says obstinately, too loyal. Too vocal. His tendency to talk back had never been trained out of him, no matter how many times he’d been punished.

“You shouldn’t have called Hyungwon -- what was it?”

“An ungrateful, fatuous turtle.”

Despite himself, Hoseok laughs, and Kihyun warms at the sound, eager for the direction their session is going. Pleased to have made Hoseok laugh. Hoseok’s fingers stretch him still, playing with him until he knows he is so slick and open that Hoseok could just slip inside.

“You will not call him that again,” Hoseok orders.

Relaxed, Kihyun shoots back quickly, “I will call him other things.”

A sharp, delicious pain at his shoulder blade has Kihyun gasping, his back arching in reflex and pushing Hoseok’s fingers deeper inside of him. Hoseok’s teeth gnaw at the thin muscle of Kihyun’s upper back, sure to leave a bruise, as Kihyun whines and wriggles. “You haven’t learned,” Hoseok says. “How shall I have you learn?”

Kihyun says nothing, and Hoseok withdraws his fingers, turning Kihyun over onto his back in a swift, startling moment. “Perhaps I’ve treated you too kindly.”

Kihyun winds his arms around Hoseok’s neck, body heating up again at Hoseok’s words and licking his lips. He spreads his thighs lewdly as Hoseok fits himself between them.

“You don’t respond to punishments the same way,” Hoseok says, voicing his thoughts as he shoves his pants down to his mid-thighs, his dick jutting out, hard and blushing. “Half of the time you don’t even call me _Master_.” Hoseok’s hands grip around Kihyun’s thighs and he pulls him close, flush against his hips in one fluid movement, and an excited gasp escapes Kihyun’s lips. “And you _like this_ ,” Hoseok says, eyes glittering. He dips the head of his cock into Kihyun’s hole, teasing, as Kihyun throws his head back and moans.

Hoseok sets a brutal, fast rhythm. He holds Kihyun’s knees apart, almost flat on the bed, and fucks him with quick snaps of his hips, pushing deep each time. Kihyun’s body feels tight like bowstring, drawn to the perfect tension, ready to snap. He reaches down to take himself in hand, only to have Hoseok stop abruptly, nearly bringing tears of frustration to Kihyun’s eyes. His hole feels hot, and used, and wonderful.

“ _Please_ ,” he cries out. “Don’t stop.”

“Don’t touch yourself,” Hoseok says, fucking Kihyun again, dragging his dick in and out of Kihyun’s hole so slowly it is like Kihyun can feel every ridge and vein on the shaft as it breaches him. “ _Don’t_ come. Not until I say so.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Kihyun says, throwing his head back and forth on the bed. “ _Please_.”

“You _will_ ,” Hoseok says with a growl. The weight from Kihyun’s knees disappears but he keeps them spread as wide as possible. Hoseok takes Kihyun’s wrists in one hand and holds them above his head instead, and with his other hand he hooks the underside of Kihyun’s left knee and pushes it up and back, stretching him open to fuck him deeper.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kihyun gasps, feeling his body shake as he tries to contain himself. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck--”

“What will you do,” Hoseok says with some effort, still snapping his hips at a furious rhythm, “the next time Hyungwon baits you?”

“Tell him he’s an idiot,” Kihyun says through gritted teeth. He can feel his vision start to fade in from the edges. He’s so tight and hot and if he doesn’t come soon, he might just pass out instead.

Hoseok lets go of his wrists and bites his collarbone, digs into the meat with his teeth, and Kihyun screams, feeling like a dam near to bursting. Kihyun throws his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders, clutching at him. “Try again,” Hoseok says.

“I’ll ignore him,” Kihyun says, digging his nails into Hoseok’s back to keep from climaxing. “Tell Master Hyunwoo! Tell you! Tell you, tell you--”

“That’s good, pet,” Hoseok whispers. “You can come.”

Kihyun lets go. He comes with what feels like the force of an explosion, ears ringing and heart pumping hard. Paints their bellies white with streaks of his release. And Hoseok fucks him through it, brushing his hair back from his forehead, tells him how good it feels to be fucking into his tight hole, how lovely Kihyun looks like this, how Hoseok is so proud of him. He can feel when Hoseok orgasms, his dick hot and pulsing inside of Kihyun, and he’s wet and full and exhausted.

He thinks he only closes his eyes for a moment, but when he opens them again the sheets are clean, and Hoseok is there, rubbing salve into his inner thighs and between his legs, kissing the marks he’s left on Kihyun’s body.

“There you are,” Hoseok says, noticing that Kihyun is awake. “I thought you’d sleep for the rest of the night.”

Kihyun blinks blearily, too tired to move, too _sore_ to move. He’s on his side, Hoseok spooning him from behind. He shifts until they are pressed flush against each other, seeking the comforting contact.

“Are you hungry, Kihyunnie?” Hoseok asks. “Or thirsty?”

Kihyun shakes his head. He’s just tired, and he wants Hoseok to keep rubbing his side with his warm hand.

“That was quite the lesson,” Hoseok murmurs against the back of Kihyun’s neck. “How are you feeling?”

Kihyun hums and snuggles closer to Hoseok’s body, sighing when he feels the drag of the comforter being pulled up over them both. “Like I’ll not forget it soon,” he says.

“That’s good,” Hoseok says, and Kihyun feels like he’s glowing, both from Hoseok’s attention and his praise. “Sleep, if you’re able. I’ll be here in the morning.”

Kihyun closes his eyes again, wishing he could have Hoseok all to himself.

.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated <3 come find me on twitter @andnowforyaya ~


End file.
